Visit
by moodiful819
Summary: She heard his whispered answer on the wind and she smiled, her hand resting on her stomach as her finger finally brushed the last stroke, completing his name.


It wasn't the first time she had been there. After all, just as the hospital and the local bars, her friends resided there. Naruto, Sasuke, even Sai. They were all there, but there was one she had put above them all. Who could've predicted what fate had given them?

The breeze blew her dress against her legs, but she walked ahead. So much had changed for them since they had started together. It had been years since she had been a genin. How long ago was it? She shook her head. She didn't remember, but then again, since when had time been relevant?

She saw familiar faces as she walked to her destination. They gave her a nod and she returned the gesture and strolled forward. She happened upon Kurenai on her trip. Both women stopped in the busy street and looked into each other's eyes. A silent message passed through them and both nodded to each other in understanding before parting ways.

Another breeze passed her and she moved her hand. Not to rub her arms, but to fiddle with the ring on her finger. She calmed as she touched it. There was something about her favorite ring that calmed her. Maybe it was because it was a gift, or maybe that it was from him?

She could still remember all their memories. Each one was close to her heart. Naruto inhaling his ramen as they laughed, Sasuke brooding quietly under the shade of a large tree, their own quiet moments with each other. She remembered his gentle touches and even gentler kisses, as if he was afraid that she would break. A laugh escaped her at the irony of that thought, but she could still remember the feeling he'd leave her with and she could feel that giddy feeling in her body once more. It was short-lived and she wished she could have savored it longer, but the warmth remained. She could still feel it on her skin, but maybe she was imagining things?

As she walked closer to her destination, the place where her closest friends resided, the thoughts seemed to bounce around her mind more quickly with each step she took. What were they doing now? Were they still arguing? Would they still be arguing when she got there? Would they stay like that forever or would they have changed in some way?

Closer and closer she came, but the thoughts didn't stop, as if running from a never-ending source. She wondered that painful twisting in her heart. Though she was happy they were always there and not somewhere else, she wished they didn't have to be there in the first place, but wishes never come true. She had learned it the hard way time and time again.

Just how would they react when they saw her? She could imagine their faces. Naruto, she could see smiling at her. Sai would have a name on the tip of his tongue, ready to fire at the sight of her and Sasuke would give her an arrogant smirk, but he'd still appreciate the company. Him, on the other hand, was a bit more difficult. He might simply look up at her, his expression unreadable, or he might smile and tease her in his silent way (he always had a way to get under her skin with little effort), or would he kiss her in some way? The way she always wished they could do in public; no restrictions and no rules to hold them back, just the unadulterated passion they had for one another, or would he give her that wistful stare that broke her heart because she knew she was feeling the same way? So close, yet so far.

She walked over the gentle sloping hill. From here, she could see the rolling clouds and feel the grass sway at her feet, bowing to the forces of nature that ruled them all. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew the sun was setting and she chastised herself for almost being late. Then again, they probably wouldn't have minded. They would have waited forever and they could afford to. They had all the time in the world.

She knelt down in the grass, feeling the slight prickle against her skin as she set down the flowers beside her. She gave them a small prayer and set the flowers down in front of them. She picked up her hand and began to trace the familiar pattern. She was getting better, she was almost at the point where she could do it without her fingers stumbling. She knew they must have been frowning on her. They would've wanted her to be happy with her life, especially him. He must have been especially upset with her for following in his footsteps, but it was easier to do this than not. She felt closer to him when she did this. It was almost like he was here with her again.

Sakura traced the names lovingly. She had an order. First, it would be the people he held dearest to his heart first, since he couldn't be here to do them himself.

_Uchiha Obito_

_Rin_ (for her last name had been forgotten with the sands of time)

_Hatake Sakumo_

Next would be her own friends.

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_Sai_ (even if this wasn't his real name, he was a friend nonetheless) 

And she would save him for last, as he was the one she held dearest. She traced the name lovingly, always stopping right before the last stroke needed to complete his name.

Once, twice, now on her third, she stroked the smooth stone of the epitaph. "You know, I brought our son. You'd like him, but I only say 'would' because he isn't born yet. A few more months to go. I was thinking of naming him after his father. What do you think?" she asked.

She could see his face, or rather, faces. There was always that shocked look, that look of rapture and surprise, or that disapproving, if not slightly exasperated look he'd give her from time to time, but they'd all melt to the same warm smile and adoration. She heard his whispered answer on the wind and she smiled, her hand resting on her stomach as her finger finally brushed the last stroke, completing his name.

_Hatake Kakashi_


End file.
